


【豆腐螺丝鱼】It happened one night/一夜风流

by hnan



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnan/pseuds/hnan
Summary: 配对：豆腐丝、螺丝鱼、豆腐鱼弃权：混乱邪恶，拒绝讲理。Summary：艳福不浅。





	【豆腐螺丝鱼】It happened one night/一夜风流

**Author's Note:**

> 豆腐哥哥的气质真的太正人君子了，想使他搞两句小sao话助助兴都开不了口，脑不出来。

Mesut盘腿窝在沙发一角，眯着眼睛打了个哈欠，看上去无精打采。

Lewy坐在另一角打量他，说你看上去很累啊。

就是很累啊，Mesut声音也不高，说白天踢了比赛，休假回来第一场就这么累人。

Lewy说那你怎么不在家里好好休息，过几天你们好像还要踢皇马？

Mesut露出一副惊奇又怜悯的表情，Lewy不得不承认他比镜头里看上去面部表情丰富多了，当然说话也更不客气，他故作惊讶地问道，你平时和Marco都这样聊天啊？

Lewy忽然有点理解为什么他能和Marco玩到一起，也顺着Mesut的话接下去，那我应该怎么说？

这时Marco踏着湿漉漉的拖鞋从浴室里啪嗒啪嗒地冲出来，叫道你们也太难了吧？我都听不下去了！

因为不太熟啊Marco，Mesut理所当然地指出，好几年才踢一次拜仁啊。

他们对视一眼，露出心照不宣的笑容，这仿佛是什么神秘的暗号，Marco从沙发后面凑过来，Mesut维持着靠坐的姿势懒洋洋地同他交换一个吻。

Lewy感到有点好笑，面前这两个信誓旦旦要玩点新花样的家伙现在正像小男孩一样嬉戏打闹，仿佛渴望的只是几块甜味糖果。

渐渐地，Mesut在Marco的吻中软化，慢慢在沙发上躺倒，一条小腿有意无意地蹭上Lewy的膝盖。Lewy轻轻抓住这不安分者的脚踝，倾身从小腿侧一路向上亲吻。

Mesut怕痒，磨蹭着向前躲，Marco双手从他的腋下穿过像拎起一只猫咪那样从背后抱住他，也顺势挤上沙发。

Lewy在他身后，将他翻了身，换成趴伏在沙发上的姿势，正对着Marco胯下，Mesut便俯身用鼻尖蹭了蹭Marco的下身，隔着浴袍浅浅勾勒出几分形状。他用牙齿咬着系带向外扯开，小小声地吐槽Marco你竟然还穿着内裤？

Marco一只手捂住脸，发出懊恼的呻吟。

Mesut隔着内裤在鼓胀部分的四周像亲昵的打招呼一般落下零碎的亲吻，直到Marco近乎粗暴地扯下那块布头，他才伸出舌尖去触碰它就像是品尝某种新奇的体验，接着因目睹其抬头的过程，悄悄瑟缩了一下。

他表面镇定地眨了眨眼，复又垂着眼低下头去吞那根蓄势待发的物件。

Lewy挤进Mesut的腿间，将他的棉质T恤推上去露出腰腹，慢慢褪下他的短裤，将他的腿打得更开，他和Marco一样偏瘦，但是肚子侧面的肉比Marco更容易抓起来，相较Marco怎么都晒不黑的皮肤颜色也更深一些。

一根手指滑进身体，沿着狭窄的洞穴推进润滑液，饱胀而滑腻的触感使Mesut耸起背脊，不自觉地又想向前躲避，被Lewy握住腰侧固定在原地。

Mesut难耐地抬起头像浮出水面，因为深喉的窒息感面露潮红，眼神茫然又乖巧。他的嘴唇窄而薄，几经用力显得有些肿胀，红而湿润。

Marco凑过去搂住Mesut的脖颈，与他额头相抵，同他唇齿相交，又在他耳畔留下湿乎乎的呢喃，仿佛一个个若有似无地亲吻，诱哄他继续俯身含住湿漉漉的柱身。

Lewy的阴茎在Mesut的腿间磨蹭，抵在隐秘的入口处浅浅戳刺，他直起腰来寻找Marco的眼睛，阳光下犹沾着露水的苔藓一般鲜明光彩的绿眼睛。

Marco在他露骨的注视下脸颊通红，他满脸挂着懒散的情欲，目光却似穿透昭昭雾气般锐利，仿佛被他按住腰伏在身下的却是自己。

Lewy慢慢地顶了进去，破开致密的软肉缓慢、稳定地持续推进，Mesut的身体绷紧了，内壁绞紧Lewy，几乎没有力气撑住上半身。

Lewy以这个姿势抽查了一会儿，又将阴茎从他的后穴中抽出，轻轻抚摸他汗湿的脊背，抓着他的腰侧将他翻过去仰面朝上，并示意Marco掉过头来，也替Mesut口交。

Marco犹豫着压低身体，由于空间狭隘，直得一手撑住沙发背，Mesut的阴茎一跳一跳地落在他的口边。他用嘴唇轻轻吮吸Mesut已经挺立的部位，舌尖卷着冠状沟来回逗弄。

Lewy握着Mesut的膝盖，继续在身后顶撞，Marco的鼻尖几乎蹭到Lewy下身卷曲的耻毛，这令他想到平日他下巴的胡茬，搔在颈侧，耳后，肩膀，下腹，那种骚动的痒仿佛忽然由感官深处复苏，从尾椎节节蹿上，直燃到眉梢，烧得眼角都跳。

Marco喘着气，射到Mesut的下巴和胸口上。等他回过神，Mesut已经射在他口中，Marco闷声咳嗽，由于姿势实在别扭，索性跨过Mesut坐到地毯上。  
Lewy加快身下的动作，茎身反复摩擦着内里带出浅浅的泡沫，最后上下顶弄了几下，抽出来射在Mesut的腹部。他体贴地放平Mesut蜷缩多时的腿，也从沙发上滑下去，紧挨着Marco坐下，Marco凑过去舔舐他嘴角的伤疤。

“我可以吻他吗，Marco？”Mesut嫌弃地撇着嘴角，懒散地拖长声调。  
Marco歪歪扭扭，含糊不清地笑着骂道：“难道还需要我帮你按头吗？”

【fin】


End file.
